The Next Generation
by ABCSoapLover
Summary: The Scorpio, Spencer, and Winchester children have to save their parents from the clutches of a very bad person and have a week to do so. Will they suceed or will it be an epic fail? You're just going to have to read to find out.
1. Robin's Note

The Next Generation

Crossover between General Hospital, Supernatural, and All My Children; AU

Main Characters: Next Generation: Aiden Devane, Dean Winchester, Lucky Spencer, Lulu Spencer, Robin Scorpio,

and Sam Winchester.

Secondary Characters: First Generation: Anna Devane, John Winchester, Laura Spencer, Luke Spencer, Robert

Scorpio.

Chapter One: Robin's note

"If you ever want to see your parents again you will go to warehouse 52 at 8 o'clock tonight and wait there for

further instructions on how to save your parents."It was all the entire note said. Robin was confused but she did

as the note said and went to the warehouse. When she got there, she found Lucky and Lulu Spencer and two

other people waiting inside the warehouse as well.


	2. The Spencer Note

Chapter Two: The Spencer note

"If you ever want to see your parents again you will go to Warehouse 52 at 8 o'clock tonight and wait there for

further instructions on how to save your parents." A shiver ran down the Spencer siblings' spine.

"Who could have mom and dad?" Lulu asked.

Ignoring his sister's question, Lucky replied, "Dad I can understand, but mom, it doesn't make any sense.

"What are we going to do?" Lulu inquired.

"Go to Warehouse 52 and see what we can find." Lucky replied.

"But what if it's a trap?" Lulu asked.

"What if it's not?" Lucky challenged.

"Just when our lives get normal something like this always happens." Lulu stated frustrated.


	3. The Winchester Message

Chapter Three: The Winchester message

"If you ever want to see your father again you will go to Port Charles and go to warehouse 52 at 8 o'clock on

Wednesday night and wait there for further instructions on how to save your parents." Sam and Dean replayed the

message at least a hundred times trying to figure out what to do.

"So not only do we have to worry about things that go bump in the night; we also have to go save dad." Sam

stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah we do." Dean relied.

"Unbelievable" Sam yelled.

"Grab the map Sammy boy because we are headed to Port Charles to do a little investigating." Dean said.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam replied.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Robin walked into the room with an uneasy feeling. She recognized the Spencer siblings but not the other two;

as a matter-of-fact, she doesn't remember seeing them around town. Maybe they were the ones that had left

the note. She decided to introduce herself.

"Robin Scorpio." She said.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is Sam Winchester, my little brother." Dean said.

"What brings you to Port Charles?" Robin asked.

"I'm guessing the same reason you are here." Dean replied.

"Let me guess, you got a message that said 'if you want to see your parents again' come here?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Sam agreed as well as Lucky and Lulu.

Turning to Lucky and Lulu, Robin said, "My parents I understand Luke even but your mom I don't understand.

She's like one of the nicest and best people that I know; why would anyone want to hurt her?"

"Beats me; I've been wondering the same thing." Lucky said.

"I take it you know each other." Dean said.

"Yeah we grew up together." Robin replied.

"So we were all summoned here by someone who wants revenge on our families, great just great." Lulu stated.

"It seems that way." Sam said.

Just then a small television screen descends from the ceiling and a man with a mask on appeared in the screen.

In a distorted voice he began to talk.

"Hello my children, you don't know me but your parents do. They have all unsuccessfully tried to kill me at one

point and time in my life which is why I plan on killing them, well that's actually up to you. You see, I will give you

a week to come and find them and to make this all the more interesting; I will be leaving you four clues to utilize

so you can save your parents. Good luck. Oh yeah before I go, I think it's time for a little family reunion in

Pine Valley. Have fun kiddies!" The man chuckled evilly.


	5. Making Plans

Chapter 5: Making Plans

"A family reunion for whom and where is Pine Valley?" Lulu asked.  
>"It's for me and Pine Valley is in Pennsylvania." Robin answered.<br>"Well now that we now, let's go" Sam said.  
>"Okay. I'm going to call Aiden and let him know that we are coming and then I'm going to call Jax and see if we can use his jet so we can get there and back in no time." Robin said.<br>"Okay. I just have to call Logan and let him know that I'll be home a little late." Lulu said.  
>"Yeah and I have to call Emily and tell her the same." Lucky said.<br>"All right just hurry up so we can get out of here." Dean said.

The Spencers and Scorpio split up and made the necessary phone calls, then rejoined the group.

"Jax said that the plane would be ready in an hour and since we have an hour to kill I figure that we should go to Kelly's and get to something to eat so that would be one less thing to worry about on our mission." Robin said."Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed.  
>"So who's Kelly and is she hot?" Dean asked<p>

Robin, Lucky and Lulu just looked at each other and laughed.

"So I take that as a no." Dean replied.

They just laughed again as they got in their cars.

"What," Dean asked when he noticed that his brother was giving him a look.  
>"Nothing, Dean, nothing at all." Sam replied.<p>

They arrived at Kelly's and ate and talked and got to know each other a little better; then they left and met Jax at the plane.

"Thanks for doing this for us at the last minute." Robin said.  
>"I'd do anything for you; you know all you have to do is ask me." Jax said.<br>"Okay. Oh and this is Dean and Sam, old family friends of the Scorpios and Spencers." Robin said with a smile.  
>Shaking their hands, Jax said, "nice to meet you both. Any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine."<br>"Thank you sir." Sam said.  
>"Hello Lucky and Lulu." Jax said.<br>"Hi Jax." Lulu said  
>"Hi Jax." Lucky said.<br>"Bye Jax." Robin said.

They all boarded the plane and were on their way to Pine Valley.


	6. Aiden's House

Chapter 6: Aiden's House

Everyone took a nap on the plane because they figured that they would be up for the rest of the night and would need rest for whatever was awaiting them in the near future.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; we are about to land in a few minutes, I need you to put on your seat belts and get ready for landing." The captain said.

Slowly but surely everyone started to wake up and put on their seat belt and got ready for landing. When the plane finally landing there was a limo waiting for them to take them to Aiden's house.

Before they made it to the porch, the door was already open and waiting for their entrance. Aiden quickly ushered them into the living room where company in the form of Sean Donnelly, Frisco Jones, and Bobby Singer was waiting for them.

Hugging them, Robin said, "Uncle Sean, Frisco what are you doing here?"Pointing to Sam, Dean said, "We could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here Bobby?""We got these notes saying to come here. The notes said that you were in trouble and to come here." Bobby answered for the three of them.  
>"We aren't the ones in trouble per say, but it's our parents." Lulu said.<p>

Just then there was a knock on the door and when Aiden answered it, there was no one just a package.

"Another message?" Lucky asked.  
>"I don't know but I say let's find out." Sam said.<p> 


	7. The Clues

Chapter 7:The Clues

Opening the package, they found a DVD and an envelope. They opened the envelope and found a note that said to watch the video. The same man appeared on screen with another message.

"Don't you just love family reunions? Well just like I promised the clues are st the bottom of the box. You guys have a week, good luck." He said chuckling again.

"Psycho." Lulu whispered.

Reaching back in the bottom of the box, Robin said, "Let's see there are four cards here. I guess these are the clues."

The first card says, "someplace dark and cold...but dry."

"Well that can be anywhere in the world." Lulu said in response to the clue.

"What does the next card say?" Dean asked.

"The next card says, "surrounded by flora and fauna."

"That narrows it down." Lulu said sarcastically.

"Lulu either you say something helpful or shut your mouth." Lucky said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry, it's just so frustrating not knowing what any of this means." Lulu said shameful.

"Let's just continue please." Sam said.

"Right," Sean said, "we want to find them as much as you do."

"Okay well the third card says," Robin said, "so many rooms, so many people to care for and so little time."

"That sounds like a clinic or a hospital or something like that." Lucky said.

"I agree. So it looks like we may have figured out our first clue." Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "what does the last clue say?"

The last card says, "The wind is forever blowing here day and night, night and day."

"Well one out of four isn't so bad." Luck said.

"Right, look I'm going to make copies of the card so that everyone can have their own set of cards." Robin said.

"Sounds go to me." Frisco said.

"I figured that we all can go over the cards tonight and try to come up with answers to these riddles." Robin said.

"Always so organized." Lucky commented with a smile.

"Blame Mac, I get it from him." Robin replied with a smile.

Once the copies were finished, Robin and the gang including Aiden went back to Port Charles. The WSB agents went back into recluse and agreed to use there connections to help out with the mission and Bobby agreed to the same thing. 


	8. The Parents

I just realized that I forgot to write about the parents so this chapter is about the parents and their reactions to everything.

Chapter 8: The Parents

Groaning, Robert begins to wake up.

"Not as quick as you used to be old man." Luke said.

"I'm not an old man Spencer. Where are we and why are Laura and Anna here along with an unfamiliar face?" Robert questioned.

"Your guess is just as good as ours, Scorpio." Luke said.

"It's probably an enemy from our past." Anna said.

"Maybe a Cassadine." Laura spoke up.

"That probably would be true except I don't know any Cassadines." John rationalized.

"Well, who else can it be that would have a grudge against the Spencers, Scorpios, and Winchesters?" Laura wondered.

"Winchester; why does that name sound so familiar?" Robert inquired.

"The guns maybe." Anna chimed in.

"No," Robert said to Anna, "what is you name?" He asked the man he didn't know.

"John Winchester." He replied.

"Putnam." Robin mumbled.

"Putnam as in Grant Putnam, the guy who has tried to kill us and we have tried to kill, that Putnam?" Anna shouted.

"Yes, a couple of months ago, I visited him and before I left, he promised to get revenge on the Scorpios, Spencers, and Winchesters." Robert replied.

"Why would you go visit that lunatic?" Luke asked.

"He had been requesting to see me and I didn't really see the harm." Robert responded.

"Now we are all in danger. You could have told me Robert at least I would have been somewhat prepared and ready for anything and not blind sided like I am right now." Anna said almost letting the hurt out.

"Oh my gosh." Laura said.

Turning her attention from Robert to Laura, Anna asked, "What's the matter?"

"The children, Lucky, Lulu, and Robin. What if he has gotten to them and hurt them?" Laura said as she teared up.

"They will be okay; if your children are as strong as my boys then they will be okay. They probably don't even know what's going on." John said.

"Your probably right. So right now our best bet is to find a way to get out of these restraints." Anna said and everyone agreed with her.


	9. ScorpioDevane Clue Solving

Chapter 9: Scorpio-Devane Clue Solving

The plane has landed and everyone splits up.

(30 minutes later at Robin's apartment.)

"So its time to figure out what these clues mean." Aiden stated.

"Yeah so we know that one can possibly be a hospital or facility that houses a lot of people and cares for them." Robin replied.

"The clue about flora and fauna could be about the woods or the jungle or something like that." Aiden said.

"If we are correct about the hospital," Robin said, "then why would one be in the middle if the woods or jungle?"

"It could be abandoned and overtime it became enveloped in it." Aiden replied.

"Possibly, but the one that I definitely don't understand windy one." Robin said.

"Yeah I agree with you on that one. Maybe some of the others may have a possible solution for it." Aiden said.

"So that brings us to the last clue, a place that's dark and cold but dry. That could be like a basement or a storage place." she said.

"That sounds plausible. I just wish these clues were more detailed." he said.

"At least we have clues, but you know what." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"We are P. Is. And it's our job to use the very little bit that we have and turn it around to our advantage." she said frankly to her cousin.

"You are so right. I say let's get some sleep before we have to meet up with everyone again." Aiden replied.

"Sounds like the best thing that I have heard all night." Robin said as she yawned.

"Good night." he said.

"Good night." she said.

Robin didn't sleep very well that night, she tossed and turned and dreamed about her parents all night long and hoped that they were okay as well as Luke and Laura who were like surrogate parents for her and even though she didn't know him, she hoped John would be alright too.


	10. The Spencer Clue Solving

Chapter 10: The Spencer Clue Solving

At the Spencer house

"So what do we do now?" Lulu asked her big brother.

"The only thing we can do, try to figure out what these clues." Lucky replied.

"Okay so one clue was most likely already figured out, the 'hospital' clue." she stated.

"Yeah and the one about flora and fauna is about flowers and animals." he said.

"Right, what's the next clue?" she asked.

"A place that's cold and dark, but also dry." Lucky replied.

"Well that could be like a cave or a well or something like that." Lulu rationalized.

"Cave maybe, but a well no because it's wet," Lucky said, "It could also be somewhere more conventional like a basement."

"Yeah you're probably right, and the last clue is about someplace being windy. I have no clue where that could be." she said.

"I agree with you on that one. I say that we get some sleep and think about this some more tomorrow as a group." he said.

"Okay goodnight big brother." Lulu said.

They retired for the night and just like Robin, they had a restless night as they thought about their parents and the clues.


	11. The Winchester Clue Solving

Chapter 11: The Winchester Clue Solving

In a room above Jake's

"Time to figure out what these clues mean." Dean said to his little brother.

"A place that's cold and dark but dry, that could be like a basement or attic." Sam guessed.

"Yeah and flora and fauna that's like plants and animals right?" Dean asked.

"Right." Sam replied.

"And we all agreed that one clue about saving people is about a hospital so that leaves only clue." Dean stated.

"Yeah so what place is windy night and day?" Sam pondered.

After a few minutes Dean said, "Chicago."

"Chicago?" Sam questions confused.

"Yeah Chicago the Windy city." Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shocked Sam replies, "Sometimes I wonder how you can solve the seemingly impossible but don't know how to feed yourself without getting food all over yourself and everything."

"So you agree with me?" Dean asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Sam replied.

"So you agree with me." Dean said smiling.

"Don't let it go to your head. Now let's get some sleep." Sam said.

"Good night Sammy." Dean said.

Instead of replying to his brother, Sam just rolled his eyes and went to sleep and waited for the meeting with the others tomorrow.


	12. The Meeting At Robin's Apartment

Chapter 12: The Meeting At Robin's Apartment

10 am the next morning

"Good morning everyone. I ordered Kelly's so that we can eat and figure this out." Robin said.

"I figure that once we come to some kind of agreement on everything that we should just go wherever and not waste anytime, because the clock is ticking." Aiden said.

"I agree because we need to find them." Lucky said.

"So let's dig in." Dean said.

"Don't you think about anything other than food?" Sam scolded.

"I was talking about the clues. Now who's the one who only thinks about food." Dean teased his little brother.

"Whatever." Sam said a little embarrassed.

"Sibling rivalry. Don't we know that well." Lulu said to big brother.

"Yeah." Lucky laughed.

"Okay so since we don't know what that's like, why don't we tell what we came up with." Robin said smiling.

"Sounds good cuz." Aiden said.

"Okay so what we came up with is this, an abandoned hospital or facility that houses a lot of people and cares for them, the woods or the jungle or something like that, a basement or a storage place, and the last clue we couldn't figure that one out. We were hoping that maybe one of you had." she said.

"Okay we will go next." Lulu said as she finished her muffin.

"So we came up with this, a hospital too, a place that's surrounded by animals and flowers, and a cave or a well or something like that, or possibly somewhere more conventional like a basement, and like you we could figure out the windy clue either and we were hoping the same thing." Lucky replied.

"Well Dean actually came up with something for the last clue, so I guess that it's now our turn." Sam said.

"We decided on these answers, a basement or attic, a place that has plants and animals, a hospital, and for the last clue, Chicago the Windy city." Dean said finally revealing the much anticipated answered.

"How is it that two Private Investigators didn't come up with that." Aiden questioned.

"Beats me." Robin said.

"That actually seems like the most obvious thing in the world, I can't..." Lucky was saying as the phone began to ring and cut him off.

"Hello." Robin said.

"Hi Luv." Robert greeted his only daughter.

"Dad, are you okay? How is everyone else? Where are you? What's going on?" Robin frantically asked her father.

"I don't know much, the person who took us separated me from the others and made me make this call. It appears that we are in a basement of some kind and when he took me away it looks like we are in an abandoned hospital." Robin related to his daughter.

"Do you have any clue who 'he' is?" Robin asked.

"Grant...Grant Putnam." Robert said as the line went dead.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Robin said and then slams the phone down once she realizes that he is gone.

"So what did you find out?" Lucky asked.

"They are in the basement of an abandoned hospital and they were taken by Grant Putnam." Robin said incredulously.


	13. Continuation of Meeting

Chapter 13: Continuation of Meeting

"Grant Putnam? Who's that?" Sam said.

"I have no clue. Dad has never mentioned that name to me before." Dean said to his little brother.

"I have heard that name." Lulu said.

"Yeah. Isn't he supposed to be locked up?" Lucky commented.

"Yeah. My dad locked him up a long time ago. I guess that he didn't want to kill him. I would though." Robin said.

"What did he do?" Sam asked.

"Well, he tried to kidnap and kill me and then when my mom thwarted his plan, he took instead and beat her and locked her in a cage." Robin explained.

"That explains why he took your parents, but that doesn't explain why he took ours." Lucky said.

"Maybe Luke went after Grant and tried to kill him for revenge or something." Robin rationalized.

"Yeah, he is always one for the adventure." Lulu said.

"That explains your parents but not our dad." Dean said.

"Well the most important thing right now is not why he took them but how do we get them." Aiden piped in.

"Right, so putting together what my dad said and what we figured out, I say let's head to Chicago." Robin said.

"But we don't know for sure that Chicago is where they are." Lulu said.

"But we don't not know. I say let's go to Chicago." Lucky added.

"First we need to do a little research." Aiden said.

"Yeah, I brought my laptop, so I can begin checking out all abandoned hospitals in Chicago." Sam offered.

"Or, you can all follow me to my bedroom." Robin said.

"Or I can just follow you and they can all wait for us to finish." Dean flirted and Aiden glared at him.

"As much as I want to be alone with you right now, I was thinking that we could my state-of-the-art technology which is located in my false closet." Robin flirted back and Lulu giggled and Aiden was still glaring at Dean.

Everyone followed Robin to her false closet and she revealed her mini lab. Sam, Robin, Lucky, and Aiden immediately went to work and eventually found two abandoned hospitals in Chicago: 'The Chicago Insane Asylum' and 'The Howard S. McCoy Children Hospital'.

"So which hospital do we go to?" Lulu inquired.

"Both." Robin stated.

"Both?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah we check out both hospitals and see which one has our parents in it." Robin said.

"Your suggesting us split up?" Dean questioned.

"No. We go as a group. I know that it will take more time but I don't take the risk of us getting captured and separated." Robin said.

"So how will we get there? Jax probably won't let us use his plane again." Lucky said.

"We could try Sonny's." Lulu said.

"No." Robin said quickly.

"Why not? You know that he will help us." Lulu said.

"Yeah but he is going to want to know why and I don't need him to send half the mob trying to help us or Jason." Robin argued.

"Robin's right. Sonny could jeopardize everything. We could use the ELQ jet though." Lucky said.

"One problem." Robin said.

"What's that?" Lucky asked.

"Tracy Quartermaine." Robin said.


	14. Getting There

Chapter 14: Getting There

Luckily for the group, Tracy was out of town, so acquiring the jet was easy. When the plane landed, they rented a motel room.

"What is the plan?" Sam asked the group.

"We wait until nightfall and then we will check out the hospitals." Robin stated.

"What do we do until then?" Dean asked.

"Rest. We need to conserve our energy as much as possible." Aiden responded.

"Sounds like a plan, but I say eat first, then rest." Lucky replied.

"Yeah, there is a diner across the street. We can go there, it's close and convenient and low key which is what we want." Lulu added.

In the motel room after the diner trip.

"So there are four beds and six people; who's sleep where?" Robin said.

"Me and Robin can share a bed, Sam and Lulu can share a bed, and Lucky and Aiden can have the two remaining beds." Dean smirked.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin said.

"Over my dead body." Aiden growled.

"Can you call your attack dog down?" Dean whispered to Robin.

"To make you happy, me and Lulu can share a bed and Sam and Dean can have the other." Robin smiled.

"Better." Aiden said.

Robin and Lulu laughed and then went to go lay down as did the rest of the group. It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon so Robin set the alarm for 10 o'clock that night.

***beep, beep, beep***

"Rise and shine my little dumplings, it's time to go a-hunting." Robin exclaimed.


	15. Time to go ahunting

Chapter 15: Time to go a-hunting

Armed with weapons and in black clothing, they check out the insane asylum first.

"There seems to be no sort of recent activity around here." Sam said.

"I agree. There should be foot prints some where, some light coming from the basement, something." Robin said.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to check inside still, just to make sure." Aiden said.

"Right we can split up and search that way it would take so long trying to search the whole place." Lucky suggested.

"Yeah, it looks like there are 3 floors minus the basement. We can each search a floor and then meet up at the basement after an hour. We can split up into 3 groups of 2; me and Robin, Aiden and Lucky, and Sam and Dean." Lulu said.

"No I don't like to idea of you two girls being alone." Aiden said.

"Whoa Aiden, we aren't just two damsels-in-distress. We actually are capable of taking care of ourselves." Robin said annoyed.

"Robin I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you to be without me." Aiden tried to explain.

"As of right now, I am not too happy with you right now, but if you think that I need a man to be with fine. I will have one." Robin said mad

"Thank you Robin." Aiden replied

"Don't thank me yet, the man I was talking about Dean." Robin said and grabbed his hand as she entered the building. "We are going up to the 3rd floor to look around.

"Way to go. You just pissed off Robin. Well I guess it's better you than me. I know what it's like to on the target end of her wrath. It's not very pretty." Lucky laughs.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Let's go Lucky." They leave and head up to the 2nd floor.

"Well I guess that leaves us two." Lulu said.

"I guess so. After you." Sam said.

…...

"You just pissed him off and now he probably hates me more than before." Dean said when they finally reached the third floor.

"Don't worry about him. He wouldn't really hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Aiden wouldn't hurt someone I care about."

"So you care about me." Dean smirked.

Realizing she just slipped, "I just meant that I-"

Dean interrupted her with a kiss that started off as sweet but soon turned very passionate as he backed her up and pinned her to the nearby wall before she pulled away. "Whoa, hold up there." Robin said out of breath.

"What? I was having fun weren't you?" Dean smirked just as winded.

"We have a job to do." Robin said as she unpinned herself.

"You're right."

"Okay then, let's get to it."

"Alrighty then."

…...

"I can't believe she left with him." Aiden fumed.

"Well you didn't give her much of a choice." Lucky commented.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked.

"Well you basically said that because she was a woman, she couldn't handle herself and that she needed a man to make sure she was safe." Lucky observed.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. Is that so wrong?" Aiden asked.

"No." Lucky replied as they continued to search the floor for any signs of life.

…...

"That is one high strung family." Sam remarked.

"Yeah, once you meet her parents, you will understand her reaction. She has had to take care of herself for most of life and she just gets upset when someone thinks that just because she is a female, then she incompetent or inferior to the male race." Lulu explained.

"I just can't believe that she took my brother." Sam said.

"I can." Lulu smiled.

"What you know something that I don't?" Sam questioned Lulu.

"My lips are sealed."

"So you know something?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's for me to know." Lulu said and left Sam a stunned Sam behind as she continued to walk around.


	16. The Children's Hospital

Chapter 16: The Children's hospital

An hour later at the basement entrance

Lulu and Sam reached the basement first with Aiden and Lucky on their heels and last but not least Dean and Robin came down the steps to the basement.

"Robin can I talk to you for a minute?" Aiden asked.

"We have a job to do right now and that's where our priorities need to lie. I forgive you." she said

"Thank you." he said.

"Just don't let it happen again. Okay so back to business; did any of you find anything?" she said.

"Nope. Me and Sam found nothing." Lulu answered.

"Same for us. I believe that place is truly abandoned." Lucky said.

"Right but just in case we need to check the basement." Robin said.

"Alright let's go." Lucky said.

They checked the basement and just like the rest of the place there was no activity so they leave and head for the children's hospital.

"We wasted two hours at the other place and this place is a lot bigger than the other." Sam said.

"Yeah but the basement is lit up, so now instead of wasting time on the other floors we can just go there." Aiden said.

"I agree with Aiden, just remember to be very vigilant and observant of your surroundings." Lucky said.

"And most importantly let's go kick some butt and rescue our parents." Robin said.

…

Inside the basement

"Anna you have been trying to get out of those restraints for hours and you haven't, why don't you take a rest?" Laura suggested.

"I can't give up. I need to focus on getting out of here and getting back to Robin and protecting her." Anna suggested.

"You aren't going to be of any help to her if you don't take a moment to rest. What if you get out of the restraints you'll be too tired to fight. Just rest you stubborn woman." Robert scolded her.

"I am not stubborn just determined; there _is_ a difference you know." Anna replied.

As Anna and Robert continue to argue, John asks Laura if they always fight like that to which she replied simply yes.

"Enough!" John yelled.

"Did you just yell at me like I was a child?" Anna asked incredulously.

"He is in trouble. Good thing she is restrained or I would feel really bad for him." Luke whispered to Robert.

"Better him than me." Robert said back Luke.

"I can't help that you were acting like one." John replied.

"Whatever. You are so lucky that I am restrained or I would kick you butt." Anna replied.

…..

Inside an office

"Wow I didn't think that they would figure it out so soon. I am impressed." Grant said to the head of his security.

"What do you want me to do to them?" he asked.

"Make sure they don't make it to the basement by any means necessary." Grant replied.

"Yes sir." He said then left to go talk to the other bodyguards.

"Before the night is over someone's going to die and it's not going to be me." He said softly to himself.


	17. Guards, Guards, and More Guards

Chapter 17: Guards, Guards, and More Guards

"Your number one task tonight is to make sure no intruders get to the basement. They look young but trust me they are capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage. Be vigilant and never let your guard down. These people are dangerous and they will stop at nothing to kill you. Just remember what I said, looks are deceiving." The head guard informed his men.

Loud bang rings through the hospital

"It's show time fellas." He said.

…

(At the entrance to the hospital)

"Could you make a little bit more noise? I don't think they heard you." Robin said sarcastically.

"It wasn't that loud. Nobody probably heard us" Dean replied.

"Let's just head down to the basement." Aiden said.

"Remember this place is probably full of guards and there is a surveillance system around here I'm sure so be careful." Lucky said.

"He's right and they have an advantage over us." Sam said.

"Like what?" Lulu asked.

"They know the layout so if Lucky is right they probably already know that we are in here and they are watching our every move." Sam replied.

"Right so we need a plan." Robin said.

"Yeah, how about two of look for the parents and the other four can be back-up and hold off any attacks." Aiden said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Lucky said.

"So who's going after the parents?" Sam inquired.

"I volunteer me and Lulu to go." Robin said.

"I'm okay with that." Lulu responded.

"Is everybody good with that?" Robin asked and everybody nodded yes.

"Okay let's go." Dean said.

They searched the first floor for a door to the basement and as soon as they found it two guards showed up out of nowhere and attacked them but they easily fought them off and took their guns and descended the stairs to the basement.

"So far no more guards." Lulu commented.

"You just spoke to soon." Dean said as four more guards began to attack them.

"Well it looks like our plan won't be executed, we keep getting attacked." Aiden said.

Just like the first two guards they were able to overpower them and they got away with so much as a scratch on them. They also took their guns and went deeper into the basement where they found a room that was brightly lit.

"I guess this is where he is keeping our parents." Sam said.

"Yeah but it's a trap." Aiden said.

"Yeah, there are no guards around, this just smells like a setup." Robin said.

…

(In the brightly lit room)

"Shhh, I hear talking, but it doesn't sound like the gurads." John said.

"No, I hear it too. It sounds like Robin." Anna said.

"Robin? There is no way that that is Robin outside this door." Robert said incredulously.

"Robert I know my own daughter's voice. Her voice helped me get all my memories back a few years back. I know her voice and I know that's Robin." Anna said.

"Well if that _is_ her, how would she know that we were here?" Laura questioned.

"Maybe this is the work of Putnam, you know guide our children here to 'save' us and then hurt them" John said.

"Shhh, the voices are getting closer. I think that I hear cowboy and cupcake too." Luke said.

…

(Outside the door)

"I guess that it's safe to open." Lucky said.

"I still think that this is a trap." Lulu said.

"Yeah, only 6 guards, this seems very fishy." Sam said.

"I hate to agree with you but I think that your right." Dean said.

"Success." Robin said.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"While you were deciding whether or not this was a trap I took it upon myself to pick the lock, which I did successfully. Let's see what's on the other side of this door lady and gentlemen." Robin said smiling.

…..

(In the office)

"As soon as you set your parents free, the real games will begin. I can't wait." Grant smirked evilly.


	18. Freedom?

Chapter 18: Freedom?

"Robin!" Anna exclaimed as Robin opened the door.

"Mom!" Robin shouted as she ran towards Anna.

"I told you. I would know my own daughter's voice anywhere." Anna said to Robert as Robin began to unlock Anna.

They unlocked all their parents and reunited with them and were about to leave the room when the door suddenly slammed and everyone jumped collectively.

"Well I thought that it would take them longer to find you but I guess that they were raised by the best and the brightest so it shouldn't be such a big surprise. Robin it's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl you have grown up to be such a lovely lady." Grant said.

"Leave Robin alone and tell us why you have contained us like animals." Anna yelled.

"Isn't obvious? I want to kill you all like you tried to kill me but never could and do you know why? John would you care to explain?" Grant asked.

"You work for him you bastard." Anna said as she lunged for him but Robert and Luke grabbed her.

"No I don't work for him but I know the reason why none of us have ever been able to kill him. He's a very powerful demon. I haven't been able to find a way to kill him." John said.

"Wait a minute you are that John Winchester? The supernatural hunter?" Robert asked.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Now that everyone is caught up on the other why not let the games begin. Shall we?" Grant said bring everyone's attention back to him.

"You are a monster and I will find a way to kill you. You deserve to die a thousand horrible torture filled deaths for all the things that you have done with your miserable life." Robin spat.

"Feisty just like your mother. I am truly going to have some fun tonight. Until next time good bye." Grant said as he disappeared into thin air.

"We need to get out of here and fast and as far away from that man as possible." Laura said.

"Well there's one little problem the door is locked and something is pressed up against the door and the windows are sealed with cement. So how do you suppose we get out?" Sam explained.

"Shoot our way out?" Dean suggested as he cocked his gun.

"That'll be plan B but we could explode our way out of here." Robin said as she pulled out some c4 explosives."

"That's my girl!" Anna and Robert said in unison.

Once the explosives were set, everyone took cover as they went off.

…

"They are never going to get out of there." Grant said to himself. "Wait a minute what is that Robin pulled out? They are going to blow this building up. They are more resourceful than I originally imagined. They are ruining my fun. This simply will not do. They must be stopped."


	19. Clifford the Big Red Dog?

Chapter 19: Clifford the Big Red Dog

"Now that we have blasted through the wall; what do we do?" asked Dean.

"Get out of here before Putnam finds us." Robert replies.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy to escape me? What you thought you were just going to blow up the building and have a happily ever after? Well guess what? This ain't a fairy tale, this is reality and even though you may not be able to kill me, I can kill you. Bruno!" Grant said before he disappeared again.

"Who the heck is Bruno?" Lulu asked.

"I'm guessing the 3-headed dog, the size of Clifford the Big Red Dog that's right behind you." Dean replied.

"I guess there is only one thing left to do." Robin said.

"Please tell me it's to run away from that thing as fast as we can." Laura said with fingers crossed.

"I say we show this beast what we made of." Robin said.

"Charge!" Anna yelled as she lead the pack to fight the demon dog.

The parents and the children did away with the 3-headed beast in a short amount of time and then headed for the woods.

"How long do you think before he will find us? Lulu asked as they all ran to the cars.

"I don't think very long he was probably watching us the whole time sweetie." Laura replied.

"I just say run and hide and figure out a way to kill him." Robin said.

"That's the only thing that we can do right now." John said.

They made it to the cars and drove straight for the airstrip that would take them back to Port Charles so that they could rest and regroup.


	20. Regroup

Chapter 20: Regroup

After they finally escaped Grant and Bruno, they decided to travel back to Port Charles and find a way to get rid of Grant once and for all.

(The Following Morning)

"So far what have we learned?" Robin asked.

"We have learned that Grant Putnam is some kind of demon that we have no idea how to kill and he won't stop until we are dead." Dean answered.

"Why is this happening?" Laura asked.

"Well, Port Charles is a hotbed of supernatural activity." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"Aliens, vampires, and werewolves that sort of thing." John replied

"Oh yeah Casey; he was super nice." Robin said.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder. I think I need a drink." Laura said.

"Maybe we should hit up the library and try to find out what we can about the town's supernatural history." Sam suggested.

"Who's going to go, because we all can't just show up? It'll look suspicious." Lulu commented.

"Me, you, Dean, and John should go to the library; Aiden, Sam, and Lucky stay here and check out stuff on-line; mom and dad get in contact with Uncle Sean and Frisco; and Luke and Laura go see Margaret and see what you can find out." Robin said.

"Who's Margaret?" Dean asked.

"Margaret's is a fortune teller and she likes to collect this are tied to urban legends and supernatural things. She maybe has heard something or seen something that could be useful." Laura said.

"Alright let's do it. Let's go find out a way to kill ourselves a demon." Luke said.


	21. Library Archives

Chapter 21: Library Archives

"I don't think anyone has been down here in ages." Dean said when they entered the library's archives which was located in the basement of the building.

"Yeah and there is so much more stuff down here than I thought. This could take all night." Robin said.

"Not if we do this methodically, split up the room in fours and tackle the information that way." John said.

"Okay let's get started. The sooner we get started the sooner we can find something of importance." Lulu chimed in.

"Alright let's get to work people." John said.

The foursome searched through the archives until the library close. They found reports about vampires, mainly, a couple about werewolves and aliens but none on demons.

"That was a waste of time. Hopefully the others find something that we can use." Lulu said.

"I hope you're right Lulu." John said.


	22. The WSB Contacts

Chapter 22: The WSB Contacts

Anna and Robert get into contact with Sean and Frisco by calling them on a secure WSB line.

"Anna. Robert. I am so glad that you are okay. The last thing we heard was that you guys were missing and the kids were looking for you. I guess that since you are calling us that they found you. What happened? What's going on?" Sean asked.

"We were taken by Grant Putnam." Anna said.

"What?! But he is locked up in a maximum security WSB prison." Frisco said.

"He escaped Frisco." Robert said.

"How is that even possible? That was the most secure prison in the world." Sean added.

"Well there is more to the story. Apparently he is a demon." Anna said.

"You want to run that by me again. I don't think I heard you right." Frisco said.

"He is a demon." Anna said.

"Are you sure?" Frisco asked.

"Positive. He is a demon and has a demon dog; it attacked us. Eleven people couldn't have imagined the same thing at the same time, Frisco." Robert added.

"Also Port Charles has a history with supernatural things such as aliens, vampires, and werewolves." Anna concluded

"Does the WSB file on Putnam say anything unusual or did his psychiatric evaluation real anything?" Robert inquired.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary about Grant Putnam. Sorry we couldn't be of more help Robert." Sean said.

"Well thanks anyway. If we need you again we will contact you or if you find out anything contact us. Bye." Anna said then hung up the phone.

"That was a complete waste of time." Robert said frustrated.

"I know this is going to be harder than we thought." Anna said.


	23. Computer Room

Chapter 23: Computer Room

"My laptop is great but Robin's secret closet computer is even better." Sam said.

"Alright let's go there and see if we can find something helpful." Aiden said.

"Since you and your family are supernatural hunters, I'm guessing you know of a site or two." Lucky added.

"Yeah, I figure we can hit up some databases and use some of my dad's notes and see what we can come up with." Sam said.

"Okay, so what does your dad's notes say?" Aiden asked.

"According to his notes, Grant is a demon unknown origin, very powerful, can shape shift from human to animal and he prefers to work after hours." Sam read.

"Alright let's hope that we can fill in the gaps." Lucky said.

After many hours of searching multiple website, they find out that Grant is a demonized vampire/maenad and that his power comes from his heart.

"So a wooden stake to the heart and he's out?" Aiden asked Lucky, who found the information.

"No according to this website, a special ceremonial knife is the only thing that can kill him." Lucky answered.

"So where is this knife?" Sam asked.

"That's the problem, no one knows. Some pirate from the 17th century had it but his ship was attacked and he along with his crew and treasure were sunk. The knife was supposedly apart of the treasure but when the ship was found a few centuries later but that knife was not found among the rest of the treasure." Lucky explained.

"This is unbelievable. We now know how to kill him but we don't have the thing that is supposed to kill him or know where to get it." Aiden ranted.


	24. Margaret's House

Chapter 24: Margaret's House

Luke and Laura visit Margaret's house that is known as Port Charles' oldest living resident and fortune teller.

"I have been expecting you and I have a little gift for you that I think will be very helpful." She said.

"Well since you know that we were coming, can you tell us about Grant Putnam." Luke asked.

"Of course I can; what do you want to know?" she asked.

"How do we kill that son of a gun?" Luke asked.

"With your gift. Open it." Margaret said.

Laura opened it to reveal the ceremonial knife used to kill Grant Putnam.

"It was thought to be sunk at the bottom of the Red Sea with Pirate Captain Cristiano Nikolai Cassius, but it wasn't. He gave the knife to son for safekeeping and it stayed in the family; which is how I ended up with it today. It was blessed by Mayan Priests and made from Grant's bones and Obsidian rock. It's the only thing that can kill him." Margaret explained.

"He has been around since the Mayans. How is that even possible?" Laura asked.

"He escaped before they kill him and took the knife but he lost it that's how Cassius got his hands on." Margaret said.

"So just one stab of the knife and he's gone?" Laura asked.

"The stab has to be in the heart." She explained.

"How we supposed to get that close to him to kill him before he kills us?!" Luke shouted.

"That is up to you." Margaret said.

"Thank you Margaret." Laura said with a polite smile.

"You're welcome and one more thing, take these talismans they ward off evil; something tells me you are going to need it." She said and bid them farewell.


	25. Facts Gathered

Chapter 25: Facts Gathered

(6 O' Clock on the evening and the groups have reconvened at Robin's to discuss what they found out.)

"We hope that you guys had better luck than we did, we found absolutely nothing useful." Lulu said frustrated.

"Same here." Anna said.

"Well we did find something." Sam said.

"Yeah, Grant is a demonized vampire/maenad." Lucky said.

"A what?" You know what don't answer that; did you find a way to kill it." Robert asked.

"Yes, but that's where we hit a dead-end; there's this special ceremonial knife that is the only way to kill him but it has not been seen since the 17th century, some pirate had it." Aiden concluded.

"Does the knife look anything like this?" Luke asked as he revealed the knife.

"Yeah that's the knife. Where did you get it?" Sam said excitedly.

"From Margaret; she also gave us these talismans to ward off evil spirits." Luke said.

"She also said that the only way to kill him is by stabbing him in the heart." Laura informed everyone.

"Okay but who is going to volunteer themselves to get that close to him?" Robin asked and everyone slowly turned and looked at Anna.

"What? No way! You people are crazy!" Anna shouted.

"But mom it's the only way." Robin reasoned.

"But Robin." Anna whined.

"Please mom?" Robin begged.

"Fine but you all owe me big time." Anna said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks mom." Robin said and hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go track him down so we can get this done and over with." Anna said dispassionately.


End file.
